Field
The present invention relates to hydroxyl generators and in particular to a controller for a hydroxyl generator.
Related Art
Atmospheric hydroxyls (HO− or OH) are naturally occurring free radicals in the troposphere. Hydroxyls are nature's way to make and keep air safe and breathable. Hydroxyls are created in earth's atmosphere when the sun's ultraviolet energy reacts with oxygen, ozone and water vapor. Hydroxyls are a lab-certified sterilant that is 100% safe for humans. Hydroxyls are the most potent and safe oxidizer. Hydroxyls remove odors on surfaces and odors, including pollution, cigarette smoke, and cooking and toilet smells, in air. Hydroxyls destroy volatile organic compounds (VOCs) and toxins including toxins contained in fine particulate matter having a diameter of 2.5 micrometers or less (PM2.5). Hydroxyls kill bacteria, mold and viruses including those that cause influenza, staph, severe acute respiratory syndrome (SARS)—and helps prevent their spread. FIG. 1 is a comparison of known oxidizing potentials of various oxidizing agents.